Shadowed Secrets
by XharuxluvX
Summary: There's a new kunoichi, Kyoko Uchiha. She returns to the village for the sole purpose of helping Sasuke. People think she's still hiding something else. Also, what will happen when she develops feelings for a certain shinobi?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was walking, when he happened to see a girl in the village he had never seen before. She looked about his age; she had long, black hair. She had a shinobi headband around her neck. He couldn't tell what village she was from. Naruto wanted to find out who she was, not just because he was curious, but because he thought that she was beautiful. He started to follow her, but he had to run to catch up. Naruto finally caught up and was about to call out to her when he tripped over his own foot. The black-haired girl turned around and gasped.

She bent over him and asked, "Um, are you alright?" Naruto looked up and smiled then stood up.

After brushing himself off he said giggling, "Yeah. I'm alright." Naruto noticed her headband and asked, "You're from the Konoha, right? How come I've never seen you around here before?"

The girl giggled and said, "Maybe you haven't been paying attention like just now." Naruto was just staring at her and this is when he really took in what she looked like. She had black hair that stopped in the middle of her back. Her bangs covered part of her face and her right eye. Her eyes were onyx black, about the same color as her hair. She had flawless features and her skin was a little pale.

The girl looked confused and waved her hand in front of Naruto's face, "Hello?" Naruto continued to stare, the black-haired girl just shrugged, turned around and started to walk away. Naruto blinked twice and got back to his senses and saw the black-haired girl leaving.

Naruto yelled, "Hey! Wait up!" The girl stopped and turned around. When Naruto caught up he asked, "What's your name?"

The girl looked up at Naruto and she looked at her feet and said, "My name is Kyoko."

Naruto smiled and said, "Well. It's nice to meet you, I'm Naruto."

The black-haired girl looked up from the ground flashing a smile and said, "It's nice to meet you too."

He cocked his head and asked, "Anything wrong?"

Kyoko still didn't move and sighed, "Sorry, I was just thinking about something." She looked up and smiled. Naruto thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He also thought that she was very mysterious.

Naruto was lying in his bed that night staring at the ceiling, wondering what that girl, Kyoko, was doing at this very moment. After she smiled Kyoko had to go see Grandma Tsunade. Naruto wanted to see Kyoko again the next day; he hoped she would still be here. He was also curious about why she needed to see Grandma Tsunade.

Naruto sat up and said to himself, "I need to get to sleep; I probably have nothing to worry about anyway." So Naruto fell asleep. When he woke up in the morning, he felt really excited, he wasn't sure why he was excited though. When Naruto went outside he began to search for Kyoko, he wanted to find out why Grandma Tsunade needed her. Naruto wasn't really paying attention and he bumped into Kiba.

Kiba yelled, "Why don't you watch where you're walking!"

Naruto just looked at Kiba and said, "Why don't _you _watch where _you're_ walking!" Naruto and Kiba were arguing back and forth. While they were arguing Akamaru was barking at Naruto.

"You want me to hit you or somethin' dumbass?!" Kiba yelled in Naruto's face. Naruto was about to yell back but stopped, he saw Kyoko. Kiba started to get annoyed that Naruto wasn't paying attention to him. "Hey! Answer me dammit!" Kyoko turned around when she heard Kiba screaming. Kyoko smiled when she saw Naruto and she started to walk towards him.

Kiba looked to see just what the blonde was staring at.

"Tch, it's just a girl." Kiba said to himself. Kyoko waved hello to Naruto and the blonde waved back.

Kyoko looked at Akamaru and gasped, "A dog?!" She looked at Kiba and asked, "Can I pet him?"

Kiba looked at her and said, "Sure."

She knelt down to pet him and giggled, "He's so cute!"

Naruto opened his mouth in shock, "Cute?! He's not cute, he's HUGE!"

Kyoko stood up and giggled, "Just because he's big doesn't mean he can't be cute, Naruto." Kiba smirked when he saw that the blonde boy began to look confused.

Kyoko smiled towards Kiba, "Hi, my name is Kyoko."

Kiba flashed his toothy smile and said, "My name is Kiba, and this is Akamaru." Akamaru barked and wagged his tail happily.

Kyoko giggled, "It's nice to meet you, both of you." During this whole conversation between Kyoko and Kiba, Naruto was staring at the black-haired girl. When they both yelled his name, he came back to his senses. Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head. Kiba sighed and shook his head and muttered something about Naruto being an idiot.

Kiba looked at Akamaru and said, "Well, we need to finish our walk. Let's go Akamaru." As Kiba was walking off with his dog by his side, he had to admit, she was pretty cute. When they were gone Naruto remembered that he wanted to talk to her about yesterday.

Naruto said, "Hey, why did Grandma Tsunade need to see you yesterday?" Kyoko looked at the blonde shocked by his question.

The black-haired girl looked down and squirmed. "Um, well, she didn't need to see me, I needed to see her."

Naruto cocked his head to the side and asked, "What for?"

The girl looked up and bit her bottom lip nervously. "I guess you have the right to know since it kind of involves you and my cousin."

Naruto looked shocked. "W-what are you talking about?!" Kyoko shifted all her weight onto the opposite foot and began to play with her hair nervously. (As you can see, she's very nervous.)

"You see, Naruto, my full name is Kyoko Uchiha."


	2. Chapter 2

When Naruto heard that, his knees buckled and he fell. Kyoko caught his shoulders before he hit the ground face first.

"Naruto, are you okay?! Naruto?!"

Naruto immediately shot up and began to stutter, he was worse than Hinata, "U-U-U-Uchiha?! A-are y-you s-s-serious?! Th-th-there's no way!"

Kyoko looked at Naruto and sighed, "Sorry, but it's the truth. Sasuke is my cousin." Naruto looked like he was going to pass out so the black-haired girl needed to think of something quick.

"Naruto, why don't we go get some ramen and I'll tell you everything." She smiled.

Naruto looked at her with his mouth wide open and drool falling out of the corner. "ALL RIGHT! I LOVE RAMEN! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

Kyoko laughed, "I didn't, and I just feel like ramen is all."

Naruto started to walk and he yelled, "LET'S GO!!" Kyoko walked after Naruto and smiled. She thought to herself how amazing it was that ramen could change his whole attitude.

Kyoko and Naruto were at Ichiraku's and Naruto was engulfing bowl after bowl. Kyoko sighed and it caught Naruto's attention.

"What's wrong?" Kyoko looked at Naruto and she looked kind of sad. All the blonde could say was "Oh."

Kyoko looked back at her cup of tea. "Naruto, Sasuke was my only friend. I didn't have anybody; he was more like my brother, him and Itachi." Naruto flinched at the mention of the older Uchiha's name. Naruto didn't dare to look at her because he knew that she was sad and he didn't want to see her like that. Then Kyoko clenched the glass so hard that it shattered. Kyoko quickly apologized to the owner of the stand.

The blonde noticed that her hand was bleeding, he quickly asked, "Are you alright, Kyoko?!" The black-haired girl looked up at him and forced a smile,

"I'm alright." Naruto knew that she wasn't telling the truth he also saw that she was crying.

Naruto looked down and sighed, "Can you tell me the whole story?"

Kyoko was quiet for awhile and said, "Sure. Before 'the incident' Sasuke and I were like best friends, we were inseparable. Sasuke always stuck up for me when kids picked on me. He was always there, like an older brother. After Itachi killed the family and left, Sasuke changed. He never wanted to see me; he never wanted to talk to me. I tried to help him, I didn't want him to be alone and depressed. After he got home from the graduation exam, I guess he was tired of me. I was trying to talk to him and he swung a fist at me. That's when I decided that I would leave. I decided that I needed to become stronger so that I could help him. So that I could stop him from the path he was on. I knew something bad was going to happen and I left."

Naruto looked at her like he was disgusted, "You left?! You knew that something bad was going to happen and you left?!"

Kyoko slammed her hand on the counter and stood up, "You don't understand! I couldn't stop him the way I was! I needed to train so that I could help him! I needed to be stronger!" Kyoko stormed away and Naruto felt stupid. Naruto put money for the tea and ramen on the counter and left.

"Kyoko!" Naruto was satisfied when he saw the black-haired girl stop and turn around. "Kyoko, I'm sorry."

Kyoko shook her head and said, "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled like that." Kyoko looked at Naruto like she had something to say, but she wasn't going to. She wasn't ready to tell Naruto her other secret, not yet. Naruto looked at Kyoko questionably but didn't want to ask her what was wrong. He figured she would tell him if she really wanted to.

Then the two adolescents heard someone lazily say, "Hey Naruto." They both turned to see a boy who had his dark hair pulled back and he looked bored and tired.

Naruto quickly said, "Hi Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru just sighed and said, "Why do you always have to be so loud?" Then he mumbled something about Naruto and troublesome. Shikamaru looked at Kyoko and lazily said, "I'm Shikamaru Nara."

Kyoko smiled and said, "My name is Kyoko Uchiha, it's nice to meet you."

Shikamaru's eyes got wide, "Uchiha? Seriously? How is that, I thought Sasuke was the last surviving member of the clan."

Kyoko giggled and said, "Apparently not."

Shikamaru's expression went back to the usual bored and tired. "It's nice to meet you too." Shikamaru then turned back to Naruto and said, "The Hokage needs to see you." Naruto nodded then waved to both Kyoko and Shikamaru and ran off. Kyoko noticed that her hand was still bleeding. She looked at it, then water surrounded her hand and the water began to glow. Soon the water dispersed and the wound had vanished. Shikamaru saw this and he was shocked. He didn't even see her use any hand signs. He wanted to figure out what that was about. He hated not understanding things. Kyoko turned to Shikamaru smiling.

Shikamaru looked confused and asked, "What?"

Kyoko grabbed Shikamaru's hand and said, "Come with me!"

Shikamaru pulled his hand out of hers and said curiously, "Where are you trying to take me?"

Kyoko laughed and said, "Well, I want to know how strong you are, I've heard that you're one of the smartest shinobi in Konoha."

Shikamaru put his hands behind his head and sighed, "Whatever, I'll go with you."

Kyoko smiled and exclaimed, "All right!" Shikamaru really didn't understand this girl. She was much different from the other two Uchiha's. The only reason Shikamaru went with this strange girl was because he was curious about her fighting abilities.

Kyoko and Shikamaru got to the training field where Team 7 trained with Kakashi after they first met.

Kyoko pointed to the ground, "You stand right here," she pointed across the field and said, "I'll stand over there, alright." Shikamaru just stood in his spot and the black-haired girl went to her spot. When she got there she smiled and said, "Alright, you ready to lose, Nara?"


End file.
